


Set Free

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Grace - Freeform, Mercy - Freeform, Reconciliation, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo confides in Corey.





	Set Free

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out as well as I had planned for it too but I'm just publishing it anyways because otherwise it would just sit here in my drafts and get deleted eventual.

 

Liam woke up to the sound of quiet voices. He was confused at first but then he remembered. He'd had Mason, Corey, and Theo over and they all must've fallen asleep playing video games or something. He was too tired to move but he couldn't go back to sleep, the voices were obviously to distracting.

They were both so gentle and quiet.

"...what happened when you were down there?" Liam heard Corey's voice ask ever-so-gently. Maybe he was talking to Mason. He supposed he could be asking him about when he and Theo were in the tunnels. Liam sure hoped Theo hadn't pulled and crap while he was down there.

He heard a faint sniffle. Whoever it was was crying. Liam's eyes parted slightly and he saw Mason's slobbery face right in front of him, mouth wide open and snoring. Yeah. It wasn't Mason.

"...nothing I didn't deserve," Liam heard Theo's voice. But there was something wrong with it. It was weak and whispery. He could hear the other boy's voice shake as he spoke. Why were they ever talking?

"That doesn't exactly answer my question," Corey said, voice unchanging.

Liam closed his eyes and continued to listen to the other boys' conversation. He probably had no right but they were only on the other side of the room and if he moved, they would know he could hear them. Besides, he kind of wanted to make sure Theo got what he deserved while he was down there.

Theo sniffled. "I... I woke up in the morgue at the hospital..." Theo seemed to pause every few words like he was struggling to speak, like he couldn't breathe or something. "...I heard my..." Theo's voice got a little quieter. "...my sister." It was as if he thought the words would bring her to life or something. "She would chase me and then-and then take..." Theo's eyes were glued to the floor as he spoke. "She would take it. Every time."

"Take what?" asked Corey.

"My..." Theo stopped and pulled his arms in front of him to cover up his chest, like he was protecting it. "She would take back her heart." Corey sat patiently letting Theo continue to explain. "And then I would see them..."

"The Dread Doctors?" asked Corey.

Theo nodded. "I could feel them cutting open my chest-" Theo rubbed at the base of his neck uncomfortably, almost like he was feeling bile rising in his throat, which he was. "And then..." He let out a choked sob that he'd been trying so hard to hold in. "...I'm a failure."

"And it just happened to you over and over?" Corey asked.

Theo nodded and swiftly wiped away a tear. "It happens whenever I close my eyes."

"Is that what your nightmare was about?"

Theo gave another nod. "I'm sorry I woke you. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Corey smiled tenderly at him. "It's alright. I'm just glad you got to tell someone what was going on down there. I know we weren't exactly in the best circumstances when we were pack, but we were still pack. You can tell me anything, understood? You don't have to be alone."

Theo sniffled still holding back as much emotion as he could. "Thank you, Corey. You don't... you don't know what that means to me."

Corey smiled. "So while we're at it, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Theo gave a half-hearted shrug and shook his head. He didn't seem so sure.

"Where have you been staying?" Corey asked and Theo just let out a frustrated sigh. "Does that mean, you haven't been staying anywhere?"

Theo stared at him for a moment before he admitted the truth shamefully. "My truck."

"Do you like sleeping alone in your truck?" asked Corey.

Theo frowned before shaking his head. "...it's cold."

Corey nodded. "Is there anyone whose house you'd want to stay at?"

Theo didn't hesitate to shake his head.

"Why not?"

Theo shrugged his shoulders again, not able to make eye contact. But when he felt Corey put a hand on his shoulder he relaxed a little and told him the truth. "Cause I'm scared... of how they'll treat me."

"Are you scared of Scott?"

Theo nodded. "They all want me back in the ground."

"What about Liam?" asked Corey. "Are you afraid of him?"

Theo hesitated before he nodded. "He-he had the sword and he said that he was gonna-he was gonna send me back. I don't want to go back. I'm tired of... I'm tired of being punished. I know what I did was wrong and I can never make up for it but everything hurts so much. I always feel sick. I always feel pain. I always feel guilty even when I know something isn't my fault."

Corey pulled Theo into a hug and Theo broke down into a sobbing mess. "I'm sorry all this is happening to you. But I'm here for you, alright? And pretty soon the others will be too. They just have to see that you've paid your debts. You endured more than enough suffering, Theo. You don't need to live your life in service of Scott's pack just because you think you owe us."

Theo leaned into Corey's gentle touch and nodded.

Corey smiled. "You should get some sleep. Don't worry about waking any of us up because of a nightmare. You need to rest a lot more than the rest of us do by the sounds of it."

Liam heard them get up from the floor and walk towards him so he pretended to be asleep while Theo climbed in bed and Corey took care of him. Liam was shocked at what he heard. He knew Theo was different than before but he hadn't realized how sensitive he was, how much pain he was in. It broke his heart. It was hard for him to sleep after he had learned that Theo was afraid of him.

The next morning, Theo was the last one still asleep. Liam and Corey were both to afraid to wake him up though, knowing he probably needed the sleep. Mason was very impatient though. "Why do we care? It's Theo we're talking about."

For the first time, since they were maybe little kids, Liam shoved Mason. "Let him sleep."

Mason looked at Liam feeling betrayed. "Did you just push me?"

"Yeah. I did."

Mason rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You can deal with the devil on your own, Dunbar. I'm out of here."

Liam sighed and looked to Corey as his best friend left. Corey sighed also. "You heard us talking last night, didn't you?" Liam didn't even bother answering. "I'll talk to Mason. You think you two will be OK?"

Liam nodded. "I'll make sure of it." As soon as Corey and his boyfriend were gone, Liam sat on the edge of Theo's bed.

Theo suddenly startled awake with a gasp, "Sorry."

"Shsh," Liam shushed him. "Go back to sleep."

Liam guessed that wasn't likely to happen though because Theo's heart rate was already through the roof. "Um..." Theo choked out. "Did-did I do something?-"

"I heard you last night," Liam admitted. He guessed it would be best if he didn't hide anything from Theo. It broke his heart when the admission made Theo wreak of fear and shame. "I don't want you to be afraid of me."

Theo's face contorted into one of anger. "You listened?! That was private! You can't do that!"

"I'm sorry," said Liam. "I'm sorry for all the horrible shit that has happened to you and I'm sorry you're afraid you'll be sent back." Liam laid down on his back. "You're part of my pack. So you're not going anywhere... unless you want to." Liam was sure to add the last part. Theo didn't really need to be backed into any more corners.

Theo frowned angrily and shoved at Liam. "You don't get to tell me-"

"I'm not!" Liam shouted. "I'm saying that you're welcome to stay. And that I want you here. But if you want to go, you can leave. You can stay with us as long as you want. I don't care if that's forever or just a little while. I'm not backing you into a corner here Theo. I'm setting you free!"

Theo was sitting on the edge of the bed just staring at Liam when his eyes started to fill with tears.

"You're free to do whatever you want or go where ever you feel like..." Liam said quieter.

Theo looked down at his toes shaking his head. He scratched his head trying to ignore the fact that he was now crying. "I don't know what I want..." Theo's voice was barely above a whisper but he knew Liam could hear him loud an clear.

Liam got down on one knee and took one of Theo's hands in both of his. "Then at least stay with us until you know. I'll help you figure it out." Liam squeezed Liam's hands. "Alright?"

Theo held his breath trying to hold in the terrifying emotions in his head but he couldn't. He just melted and sobbed when Liam crawled on the matress and gave him a hug. After that, Liam, Corey and (after some convincing) Mason always had Theo's back. Nobody else really understood how broken he was.


End file.
